The invention relates to improvements in devices for transmitting motion to webs of flexible material (such as webs of photographic film or photographic paper) in processing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in motion transmitting devices known as, or often called, clips which can be used to temporarily attach webs of photographic paper or the like to an endless belt conveyor serving to transport the webs through a developing or like machine.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1,154,040 discloses a clip having a first portion of springy metallic material and an arm which is made of the same material. The first portion has a first hook which is remote from and two additional hooks which are adjacent to the arm. The flexible belt conveyor is flanked by the first hook at one of its marginal portions and by the additional hooks at the other marginal portion. The hooks constitute bent pieces of metallic stock which are spot welded to the first portion of the clip. This contributes to the cost of the clip. Moreover, the connection between the hooks and the conveyor is not always reliable because it depends on the width of the channel between the first hook and the additional hooks as well as upon the stiffness of the conveyor (i.e., on the force with which the slightly deformed conveyor bears against the hooks when it is introduced into the channel). Transverse deformation (buckling) of the conveyor in the longitudinal direction should not be very pronounced because the conveyor is trained over several pulleys and, therefore, it must exhibit a substantial amount of flexibility so that it can reliably follow the path which is defined by the pulleys in a developing machine for photographic films, photographic paper and the like.